Hogwarts Gossip
by AriellaRose
Summary: It's Scorpius, Albus and Rose's sixth year, over the summer gossip girl popped up with dirt on the three, their family and friends. Will the gossip effect their party-study-love lives or will they and the rest of the school go on normally, time will tell.


Disclaimer: I own no one, unless you count a few kids not mentioned in the end of dh epilouge, but i don't so yeah I know it's rough around the edges but hope you all like it, shutting up now so Enjoy!

by Ariella 

**Hogwarts Gossip**

Train Ride

Wondering what's hot this year? 

Inter House Relationships or Outer House Relationships? Front Stabbing Friends or Back Stabbing Family? Short skirt with knee socks or Knee length skirts with tights? Heels or Flats? Clear or Colored Nails? If colored, which type of colors? Up or Down hair?

All these answers and more coming soon since today is September 1st, also known as the first day of school for those lucky wizards and witches attending Hogwarts. Today we find out all those questions summer spottings have raised. 

What exactly happened between S and L this summer? Were they together? Why are they avoiding each other now? Who's to blame? Maybe two members of the silver trio more then just friends? While R has been unnaturally tame this summer I highly doubt she'll stay that way once she steps onto Hogwarts ground. Who won't she be spotted with this year? And A, the final part of that trio has been seen with quite a few girls this summer, is he just like older brother J after all? Poor lonely H has barely been seen at all this summer; one might think he's hiding something?

Only time will tell us answers. 

Happy Sorting. 

You Know You Love Me,

xoxo

gossip girl

xoxoxoxox 

"Lils won't tell me anything; did you get anything out of her?" Rose Weasley asked her best cousin friend sitting down across from him. 

Albus Potter shook his head. 

"S still isn't talking?"

Again with the shaking of the head. 

"This sucks, how can I chose sides if I don't know either story?" 

Albus rolled his eyes. "There aren't even sides to choose from R. Why are you freaking out?" 

"I'm not!" Rose frowned. "Okay, so maybe I am freaking out a little but S is our best friend and Lils is well Lils. I can't turn my back on her because she chose to let S break her heart. And I won't be mad at S for those reasons either."

Albus didn't respond, just starred out the window wondering what could have happened between his baby sister and best friend this summer, unsure how he felt about any of it.

xoxoxoxox

Scorpius Malfoy stepped out of the loo into the train's hallway. R had been asking about him and Lily for an hour while A was giving him that look. He wished he could tell them nothing, like nothing had happened. But he couldn't just lie to them, they were R and A, and he was S. They didn't lie to each other. 

If need be they avoided talking to prevent the truth from coming out so no lies were told. That's just the way they worked, better or worse. 

While trying to think of what he would say to A and R about Lily, he ran into her, literally. Lily ended up on the floor, as he clutched his chin where the top of her head had collided.

"Hey," He smirked but extended a hand.

She took it. "Hey yourself."

xoxoxoxox 

"Why aren't you smiling?"

"What?"

"We're going back to Hogwarts; you love Hogwarts more than your own home. Normally you're annoyingly bouncing off the walls right now. You can't be that bothered by this thing with S and Lily that much." Albus stated. 

Rose was about to respond but her right boot started vibrating. She reached into the top of her favorite boots and flipped open her phone. A smile lit up her face. 

"Happy like that," Albus commented. "Who is that anyways?" He stood up leaning towards Rose.

The redhead immediately flipped the phone shut. "I'll tell you later." She rushed out of the compartment. 

Albus frowned as he sat back down. He wasn't the most talkative person in the world but he didn't like to be alone either.

xoxoxoxox 

A smile lit of Frank Longbottom's face when she slid the compartment door shut, whispered a spell then grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed her back with everything he had. He was no James Potter but he'd kissed a few girls in his seven years at Hogwarts but he'd never been kissed by anyone like Rose Weasley. There was just no one like her. 

Almost out of breath he pulled back, "So, um how was your summer?" 

"Boring." She went in for another kiss. This one didn't last as long as the first one because she pulled back. "So feeling up to it?" She was of course referring to sex.

This actually caught Frank off guard. He knew she had that reputation but they were only kind of seeing each other for two or three weeks then summer happened. Summer had consisted of a few days of seeing each other, some letters and a few text messages. Being a male he thought about it all the time but it was still a surprise. "Here? Now? On the train?"

She grinned and nodded. "I've never done it on a moving vehicle, much less a train before, should be different." 

"Yeah, it should be." He kissed her as a yes.

xoxoxoxox 

James Potter would have been wondering where his best friend was if he wasn't surrounded by three beauties. So far he'd flirted with each of them and it was turning out to be a good last train to Hogwarts until his little brother opened the compartment door and stuck his head in. "Seen R or S?" 

"Do I look like their keepers? And if I did, why should I care where _they _are?" James raised an eyebrow.

Albus rolled his eyes and shut the door. 

"So, ladies where were we?"

xoxoxoxox 

"That was you're first time wasn't it?" Rose pulled her boot on. "Not that it's a bad-"

"What? No, of course it wasn't, what, why, why would you think that?" Frank now had his shirt over his head, on his body. "You don't have to answer that."

Rose smiled. He was just a year older and possibly the most adorable, sweetest thing she'd ever meet. "As I was saying, not that it would be a bad thing _if_ it was your first time because in case you couldn't tell it was good for me, I was just wondering."

"Why?" He sat down, the smile that had formed on his face minutes ago still there.

"Just never stole someone's virginity is all." She blushed and couldn't believe she'd just said that. It felt embarrassing to now have said that aloud, not that she'd take it back now. 

Frank laughed.

She couldn't help but laugh either. Then her phone started to vibrate. She had a voicemail and a missed call from A. "So I gotta go but I'll see you later. I'm sure someone we both know is having party soon, if not tonight." 

"Or you could promise to stay and let me show you Gryffindor soon, kind of like a date."

"I don't do Gryffindor." She said quickly.

He grinned. "Really? Then what was-"

She swatted his chest. "I don't hang at Gryffindor." 

It was true for the moment. She'd never set foot inside Gryffindor tower, each and every other tower sure but not Gryffindor. As part of the Slytherin trio she, A and S decided at the end of first year they never would and had so far kept their word. "Well mister gentlemen wanna-be aren't you going to walk me out or something?" 

"And risk letting all of Hogwarts know that you Rose Weasley are tied down to me and me only?"

"I never said that." She smiled. "And gossip doesn't travel that fast." 

He gave her a look "Are you serious? You do know about gossip girl right?"

She shrugged. "Whose that? Some seventh year?" 

"How can the smartest person in sixth year be you?" He laughed. 

"Hey!" She swatted him. "If you don't want to tell me who this gossip girl is, fine I need to see A sometime before we get to Hogwarts anyways." She stood up and was half way out the door when he grabbed her and gave her a nice goodbye kiss. She smiled then shut the door, knowing he had to change into his robes.

What she didn't know was a few girls had seen their last kiss and snapped a few pictures of it. While Frank's face wasn't actually showing it was enough to get whispers about Rose starting.

xoxoxoxox 

Albus was starting to worry and he didn't like to worry. He didn't even know why he was worrying. All he knew was he wanted his best friends now. They always spent the train ride together. Now because of this stupid thing S had going with his baby sister R was feeling something odd and they were avoiding each other or something. Confused, that was it was he couldn't be worried it's not like there was a voldermort around the corner or anything. 

Great now he was rambling in his own head. He had to stop. He demanded himself to stop rambling. Luckily the compartment door slide opened and revealed his two best friends. They took their usual seats, R across from him and S nest to her. 

"Truth?" Scorpius asked.

"Always." Rose didn't even look at him. 

"I really like Lily, I'm not sure I've ever felt this way for anyone."

"And she returns these feelings willingly?" Rose asked. 

The blonde shrugged an unreadable expression on his face. "I have no idea."

"And this is really bothering you." Rose grinned. "That's my girl." She didn't like one of her best friend's hurting but she had to give her cousin some props, who knew little Lils could make anyone feel that way. 

Scorpius glared at her. 

Rose just laughed. "Well, I say go for it. She could use a bad influence in her life."

He was going to deny that he was a bad influence but knew Rose would win the fight so decided against it. 

Suddenly the two looked at Al. He hadn't said a thing about anything since they'd sat down. Plus, they all knew even if Scorpius had Rose's support to 'go for it' he wouldn't touch Lily if Al said no and nothing more. That's how they worked on most matters, despite being best friends Rose and Scorpius would get into shouting matched that usually turned violent and Albus would step in and play peacemaker/voice of reason. 

Albus considered this all, still unsure of everything but chose some words that would settle the matter for the moment. "There is no piece of arse worth a friendship but if I see her cry you'll pay." 

The blonde nodded. 

Rose giggled. "Been listening to my muggle music again have you?" 

Al shrugged but smiled. 

"We're a sad batch of Slytherins, talking of romantic feelings and muggle music," Scorpius shook his head.

Rose laughed and hit his shoulder. "Come on now you know as Slytherins we must never admit to being anything but perfect." 

"That's the spirit, even if S is falling for a Gryff." Al said with a disgusted face. 

"Hey! I'm not the one who's shagged at least five of them." 

Al laughed at that.

Rose rolled her eyes and punched Scorpius' arm. 

The three continued like this until the announcement came over that Hogwarts was only ten minutes away. Hearing that they pulled on their robes, Albus' prefect badge already pinned on by his to proud for words mother. Once the train came to a stop they opened the compartment door and the school year began.

xoxoxoxox 

end for now

What did you think? No need to review if you got this far I'm happy. 

So Sorry for all typos! Hopefully more soon...


End file.
